1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display, and more particularly, to a display including an electrowetting prism array and capable of converting 2-dimensional (2D) images to 3-dimensional (3D) images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among technologies for displaying 3D videos, a technology using a binocular parallax separately provides two 2D images having binocular parallax to a left eye and a right eye. The two 2D images captured by a stereo camera approximate images acquired by the left and right eyes.
Methods of observing a 3D image based on two 2D images includes methods using glasses and methods not using glasses
Methods using glasses include an anaglyph type method, a Pulfrich type method, a polarized filter type method, and a liquid crystal display (LCD) shutter type method.
3D image viewing methods that do not use glasses include a parallax barrier type method and a lenticular type method.
Nowadays, 3D displays use electrowetting prism arrays. The contact angle of a prism included in an electrowetting prism array is limited to within a predetermined range. That the contact angle of the prism included in the electrowetting prism array is limited to within the predetermined range denotes that beam steering of the electrowetting prism array is limited. When the beam steering of the electrowetting prism array is limited, the refractive power or refraction ability of the electrowetting prism array is limited, the viewing angle and the viewing zone become limited or narrow, and reducing the viewing distance (the minimum distance capable of viewing a 3D image) may be limited.